


Oblivion

by NiennaLo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiennaLo/pseuds/NiennaLo
Summary: Stiles is torture in Gerard basement..
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Dog Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> English is NOT my first langues, so if you see somes mistake, feel free to send me a message.  
> This is a rape fic with a dog : you are warned.  
>  **Dialogue**  
>  _thought_

Stiles was terrified.

He never feels so helpless in his life. Even when his moms were attacking him due to dementia, he didn’t feel that way. At that time, he was sure that his dad would saves him. He was such a child by then! So innocent! He was sure that his father was some kind of a hero, someone who he could trust.

Now, more than ever, he’s in need of a hero. But it was also clear that nobody was coming to save him.

Maybe he should have told the true about werewolf and everything to his dad. He was the sheriff after all. He needs to know this kind of stuff. But the trust between them was broken years before. His childish trust was crashed to dust with the alcoholism of this father after his mother past away.

He uses to think he could trust Scott, but apparently, ones again, his trust was misplaced.

A fist broke his through. Gerard was apparently tried and ask some hunter to help him to beat the teenager.

In a corner, a huge dog bark. It was a ariege pointer, a hunting dog. He was white with larger patches of chestnut on the head and ears. He bark and howl in the direction of Erica and Boyl. **« Silence Steve!»** Ordered the unknown hunter. The dog, surely trained to hunt werewolf, stay still.

 **« I hope that you are paying attention Stiles »** laugh Gerard. **« I’m sending a message here»**

The other hunter smiles. **« I know just the way to end a message to this kind of dogs boss»** Gerard hum. **« Yes, I know of your method»** His look was dark. **« You are right, this is the perfect occasion»**

Gerard approaches Stiles and pat his jowl. **« I think you will learn a great deal boy»**

 **« Fuck you»** He tried to sound strong but it only results with Gerard laughing. **« Ho no, I don’t think so »** The old man pats his jowl one more time and leaves the basement.

 **«Finaly »** spoke the last hunter. If Stiles was not attach to the cellar, he would have jump to feel another person so close to him. The man was in this back, almost touching him. Stiles wish to be capable of hitting him. Something like a good knee in the ball. But his hands were attach with a rope themselves attached to carabiner on the ceiling. His feet touch barely the floor. He simply didn’t have the leverage, but gosh, the teenager wish he was capable of it.

The hunter closes the distance between them and begins to open up his pants.

 **« That the fuck ! »** scream Stiles surprise. **« Don’t touch me you son of a bitch!»** The choc help him to sound angry, but as the hunter didn’t stop, the fear came back.

Without a word, the hunter slid his underwear to his knee. Stiles movement where even more difficult that way. He try to struggle, but the hunter seams completely at ease. Pressing on his back and with one hand on his belly, he was completely preventing him from moving. With his free hand, he began to touch Stiles’s dick.

 **« What are you doing? »** Ask Stiles terrified. The man didn’t respond but begin to stroke the teenager’s cock. **« Stop ! »** Beg Stiles. **« Please stop ! »**. The man didn’t stop or slow down. Stiles beg, he cried but at the end, his body betrayed him.

Soon, he prefer to close his eyes, terrified to see the face horrified of his fellow camarade. It was the first time another person touch his cock and, even if it was not welcome, his body react. God, he tried to stop it, he really did, but he was sixteen, wind could provoke arouse. At the end, Stiles comes with a snob.

The betrayed of his body was terrible. Stiles couldn’t stop crying. When the fastener that keep his arm up to the cellar open, he didn’t try to do anything. He was like a puppet without strict. He just falls on the floor, on his knee.

 **« Monte Steve»** the order was in french, no that Stiles was in any capacity to paid attention. The men put his foot on the roep who keeps Stiles’s hand together, stopping him to get up. Frankly, Stiles didn’t care to get up, didn’t even care that it put him in a strange submissive position. He was trying to breath, to make sens of what just append. _Why this man did this to him ? Why his body react that way ? He didn’t want it !_

By the time he feels the fur of the dog on his inner thigh, it was too late. At first, his breathing blocked. When the cock’s dog breaks his rim, he throws up violently. _I’m fucked by a dog._ The dog did loose time, he immediately began to trust in and out rapidly.

The time stops. The sound of his blood pumping, of the Erica and Boyd crying, the paw of the dog scratching his skin, the feeling of the fur against him,..everything felt at the same time distant and to mutch. _I’m in choc._ taught Stiles detached.

The ariege pointer pounded in his body resentless. At the beginning, the dog’s cock was not so big. It was more the intrusion and the disgust who maid him react that way. But the dick’s dog didn’t stray small. A part of his brain knew that was coming, but it didn’t help when Stiles begins to feel the dog’s knot trusting on his ass. He wanted to pucks again.

Too soon, the dog stops his jerky movements. _We are stuck._ realize Stiles. His brain informs him that this phase could be during 30 minutes. He couldn’t stay that way! He needs to move, to remove the beast of him!

Stiles tried to get up, to get away of the dog but the hunter stop him. **« Stop moving! You did have your fun; it’s Steve turn »** object the hunter.

Stiles was behind word, he wails and tries to move but the man and the dog stop him easily. **« Did you enjoy it ? Do you enjoy been breed by some dog ? »** questioner the hunter. He raises the head of the teenager.

Stiles face was a mess of droll, tears and snot. He couldn’t watch his torturer in the eyes. Shame was eating him. The man continues to speak, destroying him bit by bit. **« Is it why you are loyal to your Alpha? Is he breeding you good like Steve here ? »**

After sometimes, the dog detached himself, causing a new pain on Stiles. Some cum and blood ran down his leg. He moans weakly. **« You miss his cock already bitch ? »** Laughs the hunter.

Stiles wanted to die. He hears another man descend in the basement, but didn’t look.

Nothing matters anymore. Erica and Boyl were silence; witch was good. He didn’t want to think of what they have seen. How they have seeing him.

The step of the second men stop close to him. He heard the distinctive noise of a fly opening. _No ! Not again!_

 **« You want to fuck him? »** ask the first hunter curious.

 **« No way, he is the disgusting »** chortle the second one.

A warm liquid flow over his body. **« But as you can see, there is still a way to use this trash»**

The acid smell barely registered on the mind of the teenager. How sick was it that he was happy to be so disgusting that some hunter prefer to pee on him that to rape him?

His mind flow away to a old fight with Scott. _« I swear Stiles, sometimes, I wonder how comes we are friends! You are never happy man! Don’t be so negative. Try to see the good side of an event. You will see, good thing append to people whom have good spirit and I always will be there for you.»_

Stiles laugh. _am I happy enough Scott? Where are you? Have you stopped to be my friend?_ **«Crazy shit! »** exclaimed the hunter before kicking the boy, then finely leaving him alone.

Stiles never stop laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here! I'm a little proud^^  
> Constructive comments are always welcome!


End file.
